Hetalian Facebook
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: 1st in the Facebook series! Join the Hetalia characters as they go through their lives - on Facebook! Rated T for language and sexual themed conversations. Hey, they happen to you too! EDIT: Chapter 10 is officially UP!
1. RAVING New Year's Eve Party!

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

_Alfred F. Jones posted 7 new pictures._

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Here are my New Year's Eve pics that I took! :) Mwahahahahahaha~

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

Psh, that NYE party sucked. Besides, Francis almost fucking RAPED me, Goddamn it!

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy**

_In reply to **Lovino Vargas**_

Honhonhonhon~ It's not rape if you like it!

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

_In reply to **Francis Bonnefoy**_

SHUT UP YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

* * *

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Whoa! Lovi, calm down! No need to get all mad about it, mi tomate~

* * *

**Matthew Williams**

Oh, Maple...

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

Oh, hallo birdie! The Awesome Me has noticed you!

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

Alfred! Why am I...only in underwear?!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Haha! Iggy, you were drunk!

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

_In reply to **Alfred F. Jones**_

What?! No I wasn't! And stop calling me Iggy!

* * *

**Grampa Rome**

Could you all stop fighting before I spam your asses?!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

O.O

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

O.O

* * *

**Grampa Rome**

Ahh...that's better! :D

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! I would drag it on, but I have to give this up in 10 minutes...ugh, parents :(**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**Oh, and message me if you want to set the topic of a chapter. Remember: One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	2. That Crazy, Beer-Filled Meeting

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**Special shout-out to SmallNeko for his/her OC, Czech. Thanks!**

**TOPIC: The last world meeting! CRACK!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Cyber hugs and cyber cookies for all!~ *cyber hug/cookies shower***

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

_Gilbert Bieldshmidt updated his profile._

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

Hey, anyone else have a horrible hangover? Oww... _*

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

That's because you were drinking beer all through my sweet plan to have an awesome birthday party for you...

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

_In reply to **Alfred F. Jones**_

Yeah, you kinda were.

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

Well, it's YOUR damn fault that you were drinking so much Potato Toxin!

* * *

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Now that you mention it, I have a hangover too...

* * *

**Matthew Williams**

Oh Maple...that meeting was crazy...

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

It was, but at least I passed out when Alfred gave a speech about some new nations or something...

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

Alfred, you gave a speech about some new nations?!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

_In reply to **Arthur Kirkland**_

Yeah, didn't you hear? :(

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

_In reply to **Alfred F. Jones**_

No, because that bloody Frog was trying to rape me! Bloody frog...

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Why do you ALWAYS call France a 'bloody frog'?

* * *

**Principality of Monaco**

Don't call France that! He's a nice person.

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

O.O' Better not provoke her...K?

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Alright...

* * *

**Czech Katelyn**

Hey guys! I'm lookin for friends other than France! And yes, Alfred talked about me and Slovakia.

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

ugh...shut up Czech...

* * *

**Czech Katelyn**

:C SHUT. UP. SLOVAKIA. *bloody murder*

* * *

_**Czech Katelyn **added **Alfred F. Jones**, **Lovino** **Vargas**,** Antonio Fernandez** **Carriedo**, **Arthur Kirkland** and **Gilbert Bieldshmidt** to Friends List_

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Hey! Why am I not in there?! Meanie... :(

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! *does Porky Pig imitation***

**Yeah. Czech and Slovakia.**

**Slovakia belongs to me. :)**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	3. German Sparkle Parties!

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**There are references in here. If you get them, I will draw your OC AND huggle you. You'll just have to tell me what he/she looks like!**

**Special shout-out to SmallNeko for his/her OC, Czech. Thanks!**

**Warning: There is an honorable mention about a GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! :D Sorry if it offends any of you...sowwy~**

**TOPIC: I like German SPARKLE PARTIES! *echoe* sparkle partie sparkle partie**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Cyber hugs and cyber cookies for all!~ *cyber hug/cookies shower***

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

**_Emil Langrosval _**_has updated his profile._

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Ho-ly fucknuggets...My sister Czech is keeping me up. And what time is it? 2-frukin'-30 in the fucking morning! What the PINGAS is wrong with her?

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Maybe she's having a German Sparkle Party! :D

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

_In reply to **Alfred F. Jones**_

Really? That's kind of racist, Alfred.

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

So what if it's racist?

* * *

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

It's kinda mean to poor Gilbert and Ludwig!

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

Actually, having a German Sparkle Party sounds almost as awesome as me!

* * *

**Ludwig Bieldshmidt**

What is a...oh.

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Well, tonight there's gonna be a German Sparkle Party! Over at my place... C:

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

_In reply to **Alfred F. Jones**_

No there will NOT!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

_In reply to **Arthur Kirkland**_

Why not...? D:

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

What's this about a German Sparkle Party?

* * *

**Principality of Monaco**

I have absolutely no idea.

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

Alfred wants to have a German Sparkle Party at his house tonight.

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

And IGGY here isn't letting me!

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Ugh! So stupid. But...A German Sparkle Party sounds fun! :D

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

HOLY FRUK KATELYN PLEASE SHUT UP IN YOUR ROOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, FUCKING A GUY?!

* * *

**Czech Katelyn**

No! I'm having a mini German Sparkle Party BJ

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

*facepalm*

* * *

**Germania**

...Morons...

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! *does Porky Pig imitation***

**Slovakia belongs to me. :)**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	4. Double Rainbow all way across the sky!

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**There are references in here. If you get them, I will draw your OC AND huggle you. You'll just have to tell me what he/she looks like!**

**Special shout-out to SmallNeko for his/her OC, Czech. Thanks!**

**Warning: Major randomness and hyper nations on here and mentions of Rome, Germania, Britianna and the like. You have been warned.**

**TOPIC: Double Rainbow All the Way Across the Sky!11!1!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Cyber hugs and cyber cookies for all!~ *cyber hug/cookies shower***

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

**_Feliks Lukasiewiks_**_has submitted a video._

* * *

**Feliks Lukasiewiks**

Like, this is SOO funny! It's a must-see!

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

LOL!

* * *

**Wang Yao**

This is the funniest thing in the world! xD

* * *

**Matthew Williams**

This IS kind of funny...

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

_In reply to **Matthew Williams**_

Are you kidding? This's hilarious!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Haha! Where's Iggy?! This is soooooo funny!

* * *

**Ludwig Bieldshmidt**

What's so good about a double rainbow...?

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas**

It looks funny, Doitsu~

* * *

**Grampa Rome**

_In reply to **Feliciano Vargas**_

It does, doesn't it little Italy?~

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

_In reply to **Grampa Rome**_

Tch...

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Hm...It IS pretty funny...HAHAHAHA! :DDDDDDDD

* * *

**Principality of Monaco**

Hm...? France, what IS this video?!

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

Holy hell! What IS this?!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Well, it's definately NOT Sparta, that's for sure!

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Alfred! Don't make a 'this is SPARTA!' joke on a "Double Rainbow' video! That's just not right! :C

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

You know, for once I agree with you.

* * *

**Czech Katelyn**

WHAT?! YOU AGREE WITH ME?! EVERYBODY RUUUUUN! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!...What were we talking about again?

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

*double facepalm*

* * *

**Ancient Greece**

What the hell is this, Black Friday? Because it's a mad house in here!

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! *does Porky Pig imitation***

**Slovakia belongs to me. :)**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	5. WARNING: INVADING FANGIRLS! :O

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**There are references in here. If you get them, I will draw your OC AND huggle you. You'll just have to tell me what he/she looks like!**

**Special shout-out to Youtube Powers of Stupidity SmallNeko for his/her OC's, Mexico and Czech. Thanks!**

**Warning: Major randomness and hyper nations on here and mentions of Rome, Germania, Britianna and the like. You have been warned.**

**TOPIC: WARNING: INVADING FANGIRLS! :O**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Cyber hugs and cyber cookies for all!~ *cyber hug/cookies shower***

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

**_Alfred F. Jones _**_has updated his profile._

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE JUST AS KATELYN SAID! OVER 9000 FANGIRLS HAVE POPPED UP OUTSIDE MY HOUSE AND WANT MY TOOTHBRUSH, HAIRBRUSH AND EVEN MY UNDERWEAR! HELP!1!1!11!11!1!

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

...Really?

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

The same thing happened to me, Alfred-san!

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Hey guys! I'm Mexico, and...what's going on here?

* * *

**Matthew Williams**

Currently, fangirls have been popping up at everyone's house throughout the world and are demanding out personal items, like our underwear! I like my underwear! It has my flag on it...

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Yeah, and-NOOOOOOO! They just burst through my front door! AHHH-ALFKHAELFJHAW;FHA;WEFUHWA;FUHWELFH;ehfa

* * *

**Ludwig Bieldshmidt**

Um...Alfred?

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas**

Vee~! I'm scared, Doitsu! Fangirls have been coming to me and demanding that I 'have an orgy with Germany and Japan!'. WHAT IS AN ORGY?!

* * *

**Ludwig Bieldshmidt**

_In reply to **Feliciano Vargas**_

WHAT?! Hold on, Italy, I'll be there in just a moment, if I can get through the hundreds of fangirls...

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

_In reply to **Ludwig Bieldshmidt**_

What? Potato bastard, you will NOT touch my brother! Veniciano, I'M coming to save you!

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

So what, I can predict the future? Cool! Um...Okay, how about, YOU ALL WILL DIE! I WILL RULE ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Oh look~ A poptart!

* * *

**Principality of Monaco**

*facedesk*

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

Ah! NOO! Those damn fangirls just stole my Earl Grey tea!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Hold on, Iggy~ I'll be your hero and save you! (even if it means getting my clothes ripped off by random fangirls...)

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Slovakia! Mah bruder! HELP MEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

...Seriously, Czech? You don't have any fangirls/fanboys yet.

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Wha-...meanie...I just needed help with the wrapper :'(

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

*facedesk*

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas**

GERMANY! HELP ME, VE- oh. You're here! ^_^ But...why are you naked?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! *does Porky Pig imitation***

**Slovakia belongs to me. :)**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	6. AMERICA, Y U NO NORMAL? D:

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**There are references in here. If you get them, I will draw your OC AND huggle you. You'll just have to tell me what he/she looks like!**

**Special shout-out to Youtube Powers of Stupidity SmallNeko for his/her OC's, Mexico and Czech. Thanks!**

**Warning: Major randomness and hyper nations on here and mentions of Rome, Germania, Britianna and the like. You have been warned.**

**TOPIC: Weird America...*confused face* America, why u no normal?! ;A;**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Cyber hugs and cyber cookies for all!~ *cyber hug/cookies shower***

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

**_Alfred F. Jones _**_has updated his profile._

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Hey guys. I've decided that I'm going to be more gentlemanly from now on. Okay?

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

...WHAT?! America, Y U no party-hard?! ;A;

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

...Alfred san, is everything okay?

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

America, mah partay bro! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T_T HOW COULD DIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEE?

* * *

**Matthew Williams**

Um, Alfred? Is everything alright? You're acting superweird.

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Why yes, Matthew. Everything is okay.

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

There is only one person responsible for this mess...ENGLAND! YOU FUCKER, WAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas**

Vee~ America, what's wrong with you NOW?

* * *

**Ludwig Bieldshmidt**

_In reply to **Feliciano Vargas**_

Okay. I know everything.

So, basically, England was preparing a spell to make America disappear, but it backfired, AGAIN. But what it did, is that it made America here act more like England.

So, to make a really long story short, America is acting like England. Because of a backfired spell.

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

_In reply to **Ludwig Bieldshmidt**_

...Ya know, for once I agree with you on the spell thing. So I only ask of you to NOT. LET. ANYONE. KNOW. POTATO. BASTARD.

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

We're on Facebook, dum-dum! EVERYONE can see that comment!

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy**

You all really think that L'Angleterre is responsible for this? Really?

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

_In reply to **Francis Bonnefoy**_

Y-You're really sticking up for me, bloody frog?

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy**

_In reply to **Arthur Kirkland**_

Uh...*laughs* ...No. Actually, I find it very, VERY hard to believe that you're NOT responsible for this mess.

So of course you're responsible.

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Slovakia! Help me with my GOD DAMN POPTART WRAPPER! *death glare*

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

*grumble* Fine. I'll be there in a minute to help you with your God-fucking-damn Poptart wrapper. Until then, GO TO HELL!

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

You're being a meanie-pants! I'll tell Big, Scary Germany on you! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

*DOUBLE the facedesk*

* * *

**Ludwig Bieldshmidt**

Now, what's this about telling Slovakia on me? :l

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

Someone PLEASE help Alfred-san! Please?

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

Alright already! Don't get your goddamn panties in a bunch. I'll fix him. *Challenge Accepted*

* * *

**Ancient Greece**

What is WRONG with you homicidal, PMSing dumbasses? :l Can't an Ancient have a good, healthy conscience here? AND a good nap?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! *does Porky Pig imitation***

**Slovakia belongs to me. :)**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	7. Epic Pokemon Battle!

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**There are references in here. If you get them, I will draw your OC AND huggle you. You'll just have to tell me what he/she looks like!**

**Special shout-out to Youtube Powers of Stupidity SmallNeko for his/her OC's, Mexico and Czech. Thanks!**

**Newcomers~: My OC's, Antarctica and The Arctic: AKA, Ami Rencowski and Leland Trevors. In that order.**

**Warning: Major randomness and hyper nations on here and mentions of Rome, Germania, Britianna and the like. You have been warned.**

**TOPIC: Pokemon battle~! :D Mwahahahaha~**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Cyber hugs and cyber cookies for all!~ *cyber hug/cookies shower***

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

**_Lovino Vargas _**_has updated his profile._

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

Ugh. I need a Pokemon battle, right now! ANYONE BATTLE ME!

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

...Really? A Pokemon battle?!

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

Oh, you want a Pokemon battle? I'LL GIVE YOU A POKEMON BATTLE! EN GARDE~!

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Hi~ Who are you?

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

Oh hi! I'm Ami Rencowski, representing the country of Antarctica, and my friend soon to appear on this story because I love breaking the fourth wall is Leland Trevors, representing The Arctic. And with that said, nice to meet you :)

* * *

**Leland Trevors**

Please don't get hurt. I need to be allies with to to strengthen our forces.

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

Waaaaah~ I thought you loved me!

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas**

Go Fratello! Ve~ Hi newcomers!

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

Fine! No mercy! Go, Squirtle!

Squirtle: Level 10

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Wow~ A water type! ^_^

* * *

**Annonymous Person**

Psh, no shit, Sherlock.

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy**

Qui diable etes-vous? (Who the hell are you?)

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

_In reply to **Francis Bonnefoy**_

Y-Yeah, what the frog said!

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy**

_In reply to **Annonymous Person**_

Why are you here, and why are you terrorizing a fellow country?

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Yeah! I mean, I only got here to watch the cool Pokemon fight~ :( Y U SO MEAN?!

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

You'd better leave my sister alone, you son of a bitch!

* * *

**Annonymous Person**

...

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

*Uchiha Sharingan Death Glare*

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

E-Emil, I didn't know you were into Naruto!

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

CAN WE P-L-E-A-S-E GET BACK TO THE FIGHT?!

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

With Pleasure, Italian!

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

Go, Charizard!

Charizard: Level 35

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

Wha- How the hell did you get it leveled up so quickly?!

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

It's called manning up and not being such a pussy, Romano. :)

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Oh NO she di-in't!

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Hey, America, do you remember that pool party you hosted back in July on your birthday?

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Haha! Of course I do!~ *remembers everything*

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

...

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Ha, what's the matter, Gilbert? Afraid of a little water?

* * *

**Roderech Edelstein**

_In reply to **Monica Vasquez**_

Hey, that's not funny! That pool water has CHLORINE in it, you know! That's really bad for your hair and eyes!

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

Yeah, and what better way to get a slam dunk on America's birthday than to GET LITERALLY PUSHED INTO THE FUCKING POOL?!

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

...HA! I wish you could see my face right now. I'm seriously LMFAOLOLROTFL right now.

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Me too! AHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Ahh...*wipes tear away* Good times...Good times...

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

Attacks:

-Scald

-Surf

-Waterfall

-Dive

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

Attacks:

-Flamethrower

-Flame Charge

-Sky Drop

-Incinerate

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

Lovino uses Scald!

Deals 40% damage.

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

Ami uses Flamethrower!

...It's super effective!

Deals 70% damage.

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

Lovino uses Surf!

...It didn't do much...

Deals 10% Damage.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

Ami uses Sky Drop!

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

...crap.

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

...It's super effective!

Deals 50% damage.

YOU WON!

"HA! Beat that, Italian sausage!~ Cha!"

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

...You guys are STILL going at that?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! *does Porky Pig imitation***

**Slovakia, Antarctica and The Arctic belong to me. :)**

**Goddamn it, Annonymous Person!**

**AP: ...Whatever. You're obsessed like Belarus.**

***Kisame in backround* Well that's offensive...**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	8. Creepypastas and SLENDER! OMG!

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**There are references in here. If you get them, I will draw your OC AND huggle you. You'll just have to tell me what he/she looks like!**

**Special shout-out to Youtube Powers of Stupidity SmallNeko for his/her OC's, Mexico and Czech. Thanks!**

**Newcomers~: ME! That's right people, Angel of the Axis is here!**

**Warning: Major randomness and hyper nations on here and mentions of Rome, Germania, Britianna and the like. You have been warned.**

**TOPIC: Creepypastas! D:**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Cyber hugs and cyber cookies for all!~ *cyber hug/cookies shower***

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

**_Angel Skylander _**_has updated her profile._

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Hiiii!~ I'm Angel, and I'm the creator of this useless fanfiction! Mwahahahahahahahaha~ Anyways, have any of you heard of the Creepypasta 'Story of the Blanks'?

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas**

Hi~ Ve, I'm Italy!

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

I know! I know about ALL of you! I've written Spamano before, Romano...~~

* * *

**Lovino Vargas**

WHAT?! And what the fuck do you mean by 'fanfiction'? You mean that Manga stuff that Japan writes about us every day?

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Yeah, kind of!

* * *

**Leland Trevors**

...?! Da fuq?

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

BRING ON THE FIRE, BRING ON THE HELL...SET THE WHOLE PLACE ABLAZE SO THAT NO TRACE REMAINS!

Oh yeah, and Leland, don't forget...I'M YOUR CREATOR, BIAOCH!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

OMG! I feel like we're summoning the devil! D: Not ANOTHER Iggy!

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

Really?! You write fanfiction? I HAVE to see it sometime!

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Hi Angel! I'm Katelyn, and this is my brother, Emil Langrosval, and my new friend Monica Vasquez~

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Um...yeah, hi.

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

HI~

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

I know, I made him!...That's what she said.

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

OOOOOOHH!

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Oh NO you di-in't! You owe me a poptart!

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Fine!

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Oh! The doorbell!

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Wooow...

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

OMG! IT'S LIKE AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT! JUST WHAT I WANTED! :D POPTARTS! Now Slovakia, HELP ME WITH THE GODDAMN WRAPPER!

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Uh, Czech? I'm right next door. No need to yell.

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

I'm Internet-Yelling, dum-dum!

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

She's Internet-Yelling, dum-dum!

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

...

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

So can we get back to the topic Creepypastas? Like Story of the Blanks and Slender?

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

S-SLENDER?! EMIL, YOU STILL HAVE SLENDER AND STORY OF THE BLANKS?

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Yeah. Why? You scared to play it? :)

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

N-no! *totally lies*

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Haha *awesome face*

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Ha, what's the matter, you scared?

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

_In reply to **Monica Vasquez**_

N-no!

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

Hey, the awesome me has arrived!

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

*evil laugh* I bet you are! You ARE scared!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Dude, what are we talking about?

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Ahh...nothing, Alfred. Just CreepyPastas.

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Yes, and I'm LAUGHING MY ASS OFF BECAUSE I JUST FINISHED SLENDER!

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

WHAT?! Dude, you TOTALLY have to lend me the game sometime!

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Um, you DO know that it's a computer download, right?

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Who cares? I DO WHAT I WANT, BIOTCH! NO seriously, I'm the creator of this, so I can make it into a computer PC disc. You'll thank me later, fools~

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Aahh...so many poptarts...how did you know my favorite?

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

I just do, Katelyn~

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

God DAMN IT!

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

What's wrong?

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

I just got killed on Slender! WHY DID I GET KILLED?! IM DA MASTER OF EASY MODE!

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

*LOL* Because it's set to Nightmare mode!

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! *does Porky Pig imitation***

**Slovakia, Antarctica and The Arctic and Me belong to...me. :l**

**Monica: DAMN! Got beat again!**

**Angel: Geez, are you _that _bad at Nightmare? Just kidding, I get beat too.**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	9. The Stereotype Song, Bitches

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**There are references in here. If you get them, I will draw your OC AND huggle you. You'll just have to tell me what he/she looks like!**

**Special shout-out to Youtube Powers of Stupidity, insane-assylum-13 and SmallNeko for their OC's, Mexico, Peru and Czech. Thanks!**

**Newcomers~: Tori Sanchez AKA Peru**

**Warning: Major randomness and hyper nations on here and mentions of Rome, Germania, Britianna and the like. You have been warned.**

**TOPIC: THE STEREOTYPE SONG :D**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Cyber hugs and cyber cookies for all!~ *cyber hug/cookies shower***

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

**_Angel Skylander _**_has updated her profile._

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous, so I wrote a song about it...AND IT GOES A LITTLE SOMETHIN' LIKE THIS:

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Tori Sanchez**

Hi, I'm Peru and I THINK I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THE JAPANESE LOVE TENTACLE PORN~ :3

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

Wait, now hold on-

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

So let's DANCE DANCE DANCEDANCE TO THESE STEREOTYPES!

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Oh, and hi Peru~

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian gurl

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

AND SO LETS DANCE DANCE DANCEDANCE TO THESE STEREOTYPES!

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Um...I don't know what this is, BUT I LIKE IT! :D

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

...

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Hi um...Peru! Do you make poptarts there?

* * *

**Tori Sanchez**

WTF I don't think I do

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Don't worry, we see it all the time~ Hi, I'm Mexico, AKA Monica Vasquez at your service!

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

And here is Emil Langrosval, Leland Trevors, Ami Rencowski, etc.

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Uh, yeah, hi.

* * *

**Ami Rencowski**

SUP~ :)

* * *

**Leland Trevors**

Hi?

* * *

**Tori Sanchez**

Hey, y'all! Can I get lotsa PARTAY FOLK around here?

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

YEAAH!

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

Oh no...not ANOTHER Alfred...(-_-)'

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Dude, Katelyn. Lemme remind you to NOT GET INVOLVED IN THIS!

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

*gasp*

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Um, Katelyn? We still have to finish the song. Kate?

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

...

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

...

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Ahh, SORRY GUYS I WAS IN DA KITCHEN

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

GET BACK INTO THE KITCHEN WOMAN AND MAKE ME A POPTART :)

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

:O You STALK me? Awesome!

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Haha yush i do

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

...?

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Oh, well, Okay~~~~

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

Hey, which one of you is German? Or Prussian...

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

NONE OF US, FOOL! (jk)

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Dude, what are we talking about?

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Wait...WE WERE ON A SONG!

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Yes, an awesome song!

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

...Oh well xD

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! *does Porky Pig imitation***

**Slovakia, Antarctica and The Arctic and Me belong to...me. :l**

**God damn, The Seven Deadly Sins are permanantly ETCHED into my brain...Y U NO DISAPPEAR?!**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	10. The Best Way to Kill Someone?

**A/N: ...How the Holy Roman Empire I thought of this, I will never know.**

**1st of the FaceBook series~**

**Enjoy Hetalian randomness!**

**There are references in here. If you get them, I will draw your OC AND huggle you. You'll just have to tell me what he/she looks like!**

**Special shout-out to Youtube Powers of Stupidity, insane-assylum-13 and SmallNeko for their OC's, Mexico, Peru and Czech. Thanks!**

**Newcomers~: Tabitha Sparks (Australia) is coming in the next one FINALLY**

**Warning: Major randomness and hyper nations on here and mentions of Rome, Germania, Britianna and the like. You have been warned.**

**TOPIC: The best way to kill someone *Requested by Chelsea Grinn***

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Cyber hugs and cyber cookies for all!~ *cyber hug/cookies shower***

**Note: Some of this is based off of real live things from facebook. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Hetalian Facebook

* * *

**_Angel Skylander _**_has updated her profile._

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Guys...I just wanna know: What's the BEST way to kill someone?

* * *

Comments

* * *

**Tori Sanchez**

Hm...put them on a guillotine? :D

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

My, that DOES sound bloody...how about Chinese Water Torture? No, that's only torture...damn.

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Haha! I think...um...well, one of my best friends said skydiving without a parachute.

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

DUUUUUUDE!

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Seriously?

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Why? Do you have something better, Katelyn?

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

Hell yeah I do! It's called Jumping Off A Building!

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

...

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

See?

* * *

**Tori Sanchez**

Wow that IS a gory way to die...

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

I admit, that IS pretty good.

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Yeah! Good one, Katelyn.

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Why are you girls talking about gory ways to die, exactly...?

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Just cuz!

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

You know what? I don't even want to know.

* * *

**Tori Sanchez**

LOL

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

LOL

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

So...what next?

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

Dude...

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

*gasp*

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

You know what...? I think I know someone that likes Canada...*evil grin*

* * *

**Emil Langrosval**

...

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

You know my friend Australia?

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

You mean the boy Australia?

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

No. Tabitha Sparks Australia.

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

OOOOH!

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Yup. She said she'd be appearing soon.

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

Ah, I know Tabitha! We're good joke buddies.

* * *

**Katelyn Svoboda**

I think I met her.

* * *

**Gilbert Bieldshmidt**

Does anyone have a crush on the awesome MEE? ;A;

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

NONE OF US, FOOL! (jk)

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**

Dude, what are we talking about?

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

The best ways to kill someone.

* * *

**Angel Skylander**

Wait, then we were talking about my friend Australia.

* * *

**Monica Vasquez**

...Okay, NOW I'm confused.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all, folks! *does Porky Pig imitation***

**Slovakia, Antarctica and The Arctic and Me belong to...me. :l**

**God damn, The Seven Deadly Sins are permanantly ETCHED into my brain...Y U NO DISAPPEAR?!**

**Message me if you want me to put in OC's!**

**One topic for a chapter!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	11. News! MUST READ!

**A/N: Hey, guys. Just a little Heads-Up, K?**

* * *

Hey, guys. It's me with important, and I mean EXTREMELY important news.

Due to a recent realization that I might've violated something, I will post this on DeviantART for the world to see. When I'm done with it, and IF this story gets deleted in the process, I will put a link on my profile for you to go to it. K? K.

Glad we got an understanding; I'll start copying now.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE please please Please don't think harshly for me telling you this. It's just that I have a feeling.**

**G'Bye, all mah mates!~**


End file.
